


Such fiction. Much story. Very gay.

by Nobodybutaflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm so sorry, My friend told me to post it, Other, This is terrible, i dont really hate fef like that, im sorry, its also a joke, no, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodybutaflower/pseuds/Nobodybutaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry if you happen to click on this. <br/>This is a joke.<br/>I'm sorry if it hurts you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such fiction. Much story. Very gay.

Your name is sollux and you are super homo for Eridan. It all started when he totes kissed you in front of everyone. kk yelled and fef shat herself because she’s a complete bitch and a whore and no one likes her so fuck you fef. After the kiss Eridan took you to his room where he fucked you senseless. After that you both would prank the other trolls until one day Gamzee showed up and fucked up everything. 

Then fucked you and Eridan both.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god  
> i  
> i dont know what to say   
> ...  
> .  
> ..  
> yolo


End file.
